The present invention relates to the general field of the control of variable-geometry equipments of a turbomachine. The invention more particularly relates to the optimization of the control of several equipments forming part of distinct cores of the turbomachine.
“Variable-geometry equipment” means in this instance an equipment that is connected to a control member and of which the dimension, the shape, the position and/or the speed is or are capable of being modified, according to detected events or defined parameters, in order to act on the operation of the turbomachine. Examples of variable-geometry equipments are air bleed valves of the compressor (with variable aperture), fixed blades of a variable-pitch high-pressure compressor, turbine blades of which the clearance at the tip is variable, variable flow-rate fuel pumps, etc.
“Core” conventionally designates a subassembly of a turbomachine comprising as main members a compressor and a turbine assembled on a single shaft. Typically, a turbomachine may comprise a high-pressure core and a low-pressure core. Each core comprises a compressor and a turbine, the blades of which are rotated about the axis of the shaft onto which they are mounted.